


Przeprosiny

by hypka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypka/pseuds/hypka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artur znów zachował się jak dupek. Merlin ma dość. Tym razem nie wystraczy powiedzieć przepraszam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przeprosiny

**Author's Note:**

> Jedna scena napisana wieki temu w ramach zabawy językiem polskim w fanfiction.

Merlin spał. Jego regularny oddech wypełniał cichym szmerem wnętrze pokoju. Dla przypadkowego widza atmosfera panująca w sypialni mogła wydawać się niemalże kojąca. Zaciągnięte zasłony przepuszczały jedynie wąskie pasmo białego księżycowego światła, które pozwalało dostrzec pozostające pod przykryciem zwinięte w kłębek szczupłe ciało młodego mężczyzny. Drobna sylwetka zagubiona w dużym łóżku tchnęła złudnym spokojem.  
Czując się niczym w ogromnej bańce Artur miał wrażenie, że oto niezauważalnie świat wypchnął ten niewielki skrawek rzeczywistości poza swoje granice skazując go na wieczną izolację. Zamknął oczy chłonąc całym sobą ten chwilowy bezruch, który był tak odmienny od burzy, jaka toczyła się w jego obarczonym poczuciem winy sumieniu.  
Artur wiedział, że mógłby teraz cicho wślizgnąć się do łóżka. Zamknąć w objęciach pogrążonego we śnie Merlina, a rano udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Wiedział też, że Merlin nic nie powie. Bez protestu pogodzi się z decyzją zignorowania całego zajścia, próbując jedynie ukryć ból spowodowany wczorajszymi słowami Artura.  
Artur uznał, że jest największym tchórzem na świecie. Zrzucił ubrania i wsunął się pod przykrycie, gdzie czekało ciepłe ciało. ‘Jutro’ pomyślał, ‘jutro mu to wynagrodzę’, po czym pozwolił sobie zapaść się w niebyt snu.  
Artur śnił. Był sam szukając ścieżki, która pozwoliłaby mu znaleźć drogę powrotną. Wokół otaczały go drzewa, których suche gałązki niczym złośliwe palce wplątywały się w jego ubrania, szarpiąc i rozrywając cienki materiał. Ogarniała go coraz większa panika, nie wiedział gdzie jest i jak się stąd wydostać. Nerwowo odgarniał pajęczyny, które lepiły mu się do twarzy, giął krzaki jałowca, deptał w zapamiętaniu paprocie, lecz wciąż wyjście okazywało się poza jego zasięgiem. Chciał krzyknąć, przywołać Merlina, który pomógłby mu odnaleźć drogę. Lecz gardło zacisnęło mu się w nieprzyjemnym spazmie i z ust nie popłynął żaden dźwięk. Strach zmroził mu serce i zaczął biec na oślep, myśląc o Merlinie, który nie mógł odpowiedzieć na niewypowiedziane wezwanie.  
Dlatego też gdy Artur wreszcie wydostał się z zielonej gęstwiny krzewów, stanął w osłupieniu widząc Merlina stojącego po środku niewielkiej polany. Przez liście otaczających łąkę brzóz przebijały się promienie popołudniowego słońca. Jasne punkty wesoło tańczyły wokół postaci ciemnowłosego chłopaka, idealnie współgrając z cichym szelestem wiatru. Na twarzy Merlina rysował się jakiś wewnętrzny spokój, który napełnił Artura otuchą. Ciemne rzęsy wolno opadły, gdy Merlin przymknął oczy, chcąc wyostrzyć inne zmysły, jego lekko rozchylone wargi kusiły, pieszczone na razie tylko przez jego ciepły oddech. Z wyjątkiem drgających liści i leniwie poruszających się gałęzi uwagi Artura nie rozpraszał w tej chwili żaden ruch. Choć w jego ciele kołatały się jeszcze resztki dopiero co przeżytej grozy, roztaczający się przed nim widok budził w nim poczucie szczęścia. Jakby wreszcie odnalazł drogę do domu. Teraz mógłby tak stać wieki. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, gdy Merlin nieznacznie się poruszył wolno unosząc dłoń w niemym zaproszeniu. Artur poczuł znajomą słabość, której nie potrafił i nie miał ochoty się przeciwstawić. Bez udziału woli, nogi same pokierowały go do stojącej parę metrów dalej postaci. Ostrożnie przysunął się do rozgrzanego ciała, zamykając je w swoich objęciach. Przez cienką warstwę ubrań przedarło się delikatne drżenie. Przez sen Artur mocniej przygarnął Merlina do siebie, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Świadomość przedarła się przez otępiałe zmysły kończąc senne marzenie. Gdy plecy Merlina ściśle przylgnęły do klatki piersiowej Artura, Merlin instynktownie odrobinę przekręcił szyję i... z lekkim drgnieniem Merlin obudził się czując na odkrytej skórze ledwo zauważalne muśnięcie ciepłych warg.  
\- Artur?  
\- Artur otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że mocno zaciska dłoń na koszulce swojego chłopaka, nieświadomie błądząc ustami po jego karku. Przesunął się wyżej i wyszeptał:  
\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był tego powiedzieć. Wiesz... wiesz, że cię kocham dokładnie takiego jaki jesteś. Nie zniósłbym, gdybyś porzucił pisarstwo i został jakimś nudnym prawnikiem.  
\- Artur...  
\- Hmmm...  
\- Ty jesteś prawnikiem.  
\- Dokładnie, limit nudy został wyczerpany.  
Arutr czekał na cichy śmiech Merlina, ale w pokoju nadal panowała cisza.  
\- Merlin??  
\- Myślisz, że wystarczy byś powiedział przepraszam i wszystko będzie w porządku? No to powiem ci, że nie jest w porządku.  
Merlin odsunął się od Artura i usiadł na łóżku podkulając nogi. Nieco otępiały przez pozostałości snu objął nogi ramionami opierając głowę na kolanach, jeszcze bardziej separując się od drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Jeśli gardzisz tym co robię, to tak jakbyś gardził częścią mnie samego. Myślałem... Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej Arturze.  
Merlin wyślizgnął się spod przykrycia ostatecznie wstając z łóżka. Przez chwilę stał niepewnie odwrócony do Artura plecami. Wreszcie podszedł do okna i usiadł na stojącym tam krześle. Nerwowo przeczesał dłonią włosy, a potem zakrył twarz dłonią, jakby nękał go jakiś okropny ból głowy. Zastygł tak na długi moment. Po czym z głośnym westchnieniem opuścił rękę i spojrzał wprost na Artura, który uważnie go obserwował. Jeszcze jeden moment zawahania, a potem na twarzy Merlina pojawił się wyraz smutku i rezygnacji. Gdy Merlin zamknął oczy chowając głowę w ramionach, serce Artura niemalże zamarło. ‘Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie mów tego, zaklinam cię, tylko tego nie mów.’  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy na jakiś czas się rozstać.  
Artur nigdy się nie zastanawiał, co by czuł, gdyby się dowiedział, że jutro świat się skończy, ale podejrzewał, że nie byłoby to gorsze uczucie od tego, co przeżywał w tej chwili.  
\- Nie, nie, nie, nie. - Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zaczął mówić na głos. Gdy wreszcie mózg poinformował go, że chyba coś mówi, od razu zamilkł. Wystarczyło jednak, by Artur otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku i powziął coś na kształt decyzji. Było to działanie mocno instynktowne i właściwie mało dojrzałe, ale wszystko w Arturze krzyczało głośnym ‘NIE’ i Artur poddał się temu głosowi.  
\- Nie zgadzam się. - Nawet Artur zdziwił się jak wiele siły zabrzmiało w tych trzech słowach. - Nie zgadzam się. - powtórzył, obracając myślach kolejną kwestię, niczym aktor szukający odpowiedniej intonacji, by móc przekonać do siebie swego jedynego widza.  
Zerwał się z łóżka i podszedł do Merlina. Zatrzymał się dając Merlinowi szansę na wstanie, odejście, czy jakąkolwiek inną reakcję. Gdy Merlin się nie poruszył, przyklęknął przy nim szukając w oczach Merlina niechęci i sprzeciwu, i mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że ich tam nie znajdzie. Gdy Merlin nadal się nie odsunął, Artur ostrożnie osunął się na ziemię, opierając swoją głowę na kolanach siedzącego mężczyzny. A potem zaczął mówić, to co wiedział, to co czuł, a czego nigdy Merlinowi nie powiedział, bo iluzorycznie chciał wierzyć, że gdy pewnego dnia Merlin zdecyduje się odejść, Artur będzie potrafił wrócić do życia, w którym by nie było tego uśmiechniętego, czasami zapominającego o tym, że należy coś zjeść, potykającego się o wszystko huraganu żywej energii. Teraz wiedział, że to niemożliwe. I słowa same popłynęły wypełniając ciszę.  
\- Powiem ci dlaczego nie możesz odejść, powiem ci dlaczego nie zgadzam się na żadne rozstania... Powiem ci dlaczego jesteś dla mnie tak ważny, i dlaczego nigdy, przenigdy nie mógłbym gardzić czymkolwiek co ciebie dotyczy.  
Znów na chwilę zawiesił głos, po czym sięgnął głębiej i wrócił do tego co zaczął.  
\- Zanim się poznaliśmy, zanim pojawiłeś się w moim życiu, byłem jak niewidomy, którego całym światem jest kilka ścian i znany na pamięć układ tych samych mebli. Byłem tchórzem, który nigdy nie wychodzi na zewnątrz z obawy, że nie znajdzie drogi powrotnej. Pięć kroków do drzwi, dwa do łazienki, jednostajny ruch dwukierunkowy w tą i z powrotem. Istniała dla mnie tylko praca i sen. Praca i sen. Praca i sen. Zresztą spałem chyba też tylko po to, by móc dalej pracować. Kiedy się zjawiłeś...  
\- Otworzyłeś nagle oczy? - w głosie Merlina dało się słyszeć nutę sarkazmu.  
\- Nie. Po prostu przestałem się bać.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem tu, byś mógł odnaleźć drogę powrotną? Artur to bez sensu.  
\- Chcę powiedzieć, że przy tobie w ogóle nie jest mi ona potrzebna, bo tak naprawdę nie mam do czego wracać. Jesteś moimi oczami, dzięki którym mogę widzieć rzeczy, których istnienia wcześniej nawet nie podejrzewałem i jeśli ciebie zabraknie, znów stanę się tym samym przerażonym ślepcem... - głos mu się załamał, czując jak gardło coraz bardziej mu się zaciska zdołał jeszcze wyszeptać:  
\- Jesteś moim najcenniejszym skarbem, a nikt nie gardzi tym co ma najcenniejsze, kiedy wie, jak wiele to dla niego znaczy. A ja wiem Merlinie, ile dla mnie znaczysz, i wiem, że nie chcę cię stracić.  
Artur poczuł, jak łzy zaczynają mu płynąć po policzkach. Wtulił twarz mocniej w kolana swojej jedynej miłości, bojąc się poruszyć, w każdej chwili spodziewając się, że Merlin go odepchnie i po prostu wyjdzie razem ze złamanym sercem Artura.  
\- Merlinie, proszę... nie zostawiaj mnie, potrzebuję cię... nie chcę... nie chcę znów stać się... stać się... ślepcem.  
Był tak mocno zaprzątnięty swoimi obawami, że dopiero po chwili do jego świadomości dotarło, że Merlin głaszcze go po włosach. Uniósł głowę i zamrugał usiłując pozbyć się mgły zamazującej mu widok.  
Merlin pochylił się i delikatnie go pocałował. Artur wstrzymał oddech.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie romantyk, Arturze.  
Na ustach Merlina błąkał się znany zaczepny uśmiech.  
Artura ogarnęła tak wielka ulga, że miał wrażenie, jakby nawet kości mu się rozluźniły. Radość, która go wypełniła była ogromna. Nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed skradzeniem Merlinowi pocałunku. Bardzo głębokiego, gorącego i namiętnego pocałunku, który pozbawił ich obu oddechu i obudził ciała z martwego letargu.  
Artur wstał i pociągnął Merlina z powrotem na łóżko. Tym razem jego ciemnowłosy chłopak nie zaprotestował.  
I choć Merlin z właściwym sobie entuzjazmem nie stronił od zachowania kontroli w łóżku, lto jednak gdy po kłótni przychodził czas na pojednanie, to zawsze Artur przejmował rolę dominującej strony. Działo się tak głównie przez Merlina, który jakby podświadomie szukał nie tylko pocieszenia, ale i utwierdzenia, że Artur, nie ważne co się wydarzy, pozostanie jego podporą, tą Jedyną Stałą w ruchomym i nieprzewidywalnym wszechświecie.  
Już taki był pozwalając brać Arturowi wszystko, czego potrzebował, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Merlin - zawsze gotowy poświęć wszystko, jeśli tylko Artur tego od niego zażąda.  
I choć na co dzień trudno było powiedzieć o Merlinie, że jest szarą myszką. Gdy bowiem sprzeczali się o to, kto ma dzisiaj sprzątać, zmywać, czy jaki film obejrzeć, Merlin nigdy nie ustępował Arturowi, gotowy w każdej chwili odpowiedzieć ciętą ripostą czy dowcipną puentą, które potrafiły doprowadzić Artura do niekontrolowanych wybuchów śmiechów, a nawet uznania własnej porażki. Merlin też nigdy nie cofał się przed odkryciem słabości Artura, by móc ponabijać się z jego pomyłek w typowy dla najbliższych przyjaciół sposób. Bo pomimo raniących słów tym dla siebie byli, najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, którzy czasem popełniają błędy, ale zawsze są gotowi, by wybaczyć sobie nawzajem, bo na tym polega przyjaźń, bo na tym polega miłość.  
I jak zawsze poranek przyniesie nowy dzień, a wraz z nim przyjdzie nowa nadzieja na dalszą wspólną przyszłość. I Artur nie miał zamiaru jej zmarnować.


End file.
